High School Hardships
by musicsparkshope
Summary: Callie Torres is just a regular high school student. Can she handle the stress of high school? Will she survive or will she let the stress beat her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I give all credit to the appropriate people. I do not steal characters, I borrow them.

This is my first FanFiction, but I've read a few. Be gentle, but be honest. I've started another chapter, but give me thought so far. Should I keep going?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Footsteps. This is what I feel reverberate off my desk. I don't know where I am. I'm lost in this darkness with no way out. I know I have to sit up, but I can't find my way out. I feel something solid under my cheek. It smells like a book, but who could know. I hear white noise, I can't figure out what it is or where it is coming from. Suddenly, the whole room goes silent. The footsteps sound closer and closer. I feel as though somebody is staring at me. _

"Ms. Torres! Am I boring you?" I slowly lift my head off the desk only to see Mr. Sheets staring me down. All I can do is stare blankly at my grouchy English teacher. I can't form words_. What did he just say? Was that directed towards me? I must be, I heard my name. Think Torres! What did he just say?_

"Well?" he screams again. _C'mon Torres! Speak! Form words!_

"N-no Mr. Sheets! I just…I didn't sleep so well last night." _I wasn't being completely honest though. It's not that I didn't sleep well last night; it's that I didn't sleep at all. I was scared; the dreams, they never stop. _

"Well maybe if you teens didn't stay up all night doing that stupid texting crap you would have slept!" _If he only knew._

BEEEEEP! _Whew. Saved by the bell._

"Read pages 150-165 and do questions 1-5 for homework tonight. Oh, and Ms. Torres, try and get to bed early tonight won't you? I won't tolerate another mid-class nap."

_I nod. That is all I can bring myself to do today is nod. I can smell the sarcasm in his voice. I smile weakly and turn to leave class. I hate British Literature, but I hate Mr. Sheets even more. From what I hear, he used to be a great teacher. Apparently, he found his wife in bed with another woman and has been comparative to Satan-reincarnated ever since. _

"Hey Callie, wait up!"

I glance over my right shoulder to find Miranda Bailey jogging down the hallway towards me. _She always seems like she's in such a hurry_. She smiles but I just give her a quick nod.

"What wrong with you Miss Callie?" Miranda frowns. "You look like you lost your best friend or something!" _Yeah…something like that…_

"It's nothing, no worries." _Lies. _

"Callie Torres, don't you dare lie to me." She exclaims. "I haven't seen that look on you since you told me about your dad being in the hospital." _Ugh. I wish I could lie to her. She knows me too well._

"It's just Mr. Sheets again. He's riding my butt about falling asleep in class again. He says that I need to go to bed earlier." _If it were only that easy._

"Well yeah, you'd be grumpy all the time too if you found your wife in bed with a woman. I can't imagine he's very happy. It must feel like he converted his wife to women. It can't be so great for his self-esteem!" _Is she sticking up for him or trying to make me feel better?_

"Wait, are you sticking up for him? I thought you were my friend, not his!"

Miranda rolls her eyes, "No I'm not sticking up for him. I'm just saying there are two sides to every story. You need to keep that in mind."

"Whatever. I need to put my books away. I'll catch up with you later."

_I can't even believe she just said that to me. She was totally sticking up for him. I can't even talk to my own friends anymore! _ _Fine! Maybe I'll get to talk to Mark tonight. He would understand._

I quickly turn to walk to my locker and accidently bump into Christiana Yang.

"Watch it Torres!" She yells and shoves me into a locker. Her partner in crime Meredith Grey laughs and they both keep walking. I pick up my English textbook and stand back up. Miranda gives me a sympathetic look but I just shake my head and keep walking.

As I approach my locker, I notice I have a new neighbor. She has blonde hair like my old neighbor, but it's not the blonde hair I've come to love. _The blonde hair I used to love_. I reach for my lock and she turns and gives me a quick smile. I give her a quick smile back. She looks down at her phone and scowls.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late!" The blonde exclaims.

She turns to leave, gives me a quick wave and shuffles away. As she walks away a paper falls out of her pocket. I turn to follow her, but she's gone. No trace of her left behind but this piece of paper. I unfold it to find it's her class schedule!

_What do I do? _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I give all credit to the appropriate people. I do not steal characters, I borrow them.

AN: Here's Chapter 2 for my lovely followers. Leave some feedback! I appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I pull up into my driveway and switch my Jeep into park. I quickly examine the cars surrounding my house. I see my Mami's Kia is gone, but I do not see Papi's Thunderbird. _Good. _

I walk up the steps and insert my key into the lock. Fang is barking behind the door.

"Hey pup!" I exclaim. Fang rolls on his back at my feet of me and wags his tail excitedly. I lean over and rub his tummy. After a little lovin' he rolls back over and looks at the back door. He looks back at me and whines. _He's such a big baby, but I love my pup; he's always there for me. _

"You need to go outside Bubby?" Fang wags his tail and runs to the kitchen and sits by the back door. I let him out and watch him run around the yard for a few minutes. _He's such a goof_. As I close the door I notice yellow sheet of paper. I walk over to the table and find that it's in my mother's careful handwriting.

_ Calliope,_

_ Went to the store to get groceries. Dad wasn't home when I left. Not sure where he is. I'll be home soon._

_ Love, Mami_

_Great. He's not home, but we don't know where he is, ever better. _ I open the door and whistle for Fang. He runs back inside and lays in his bed under the table. I turn to the counter and make a sandwich. Thinking this is a good time to do some homework, I grab my English book and begin to read. After finishing my sandwich and my English reading, I put my dishes in the dishwasher and quickly retreat to my room. _I hope Mami comes home soon. _

I grab my laptop off my desk and plop down into my bed. Fang curls up by my feet and I give him a quick scratch. I open my laptop to start working on the questions Mr. Sheets assigned only to find a Skype invitation from Mark. _Mark Sloane was my best friend until he was forced to move away. His dad is a world-class plastic surgeon who apparently got a huge job offer in Seattle. I'm happy for Mark, I really am, but I miss him. He was my person._

I accept the invite and his huge goofy grinning face pops up on my screen.

"Hey Callie! How's life in New York?" _HA. I'm not sure if I should tell him or not…_

"Hey! Pretty good, How's Seattle?"

"It's great, well minus all the rain. I swear we've been here for a month and we've had one sunny day! It's ridiculous! The only saving-grace is the men! There are some pretty sexy ones around here. You NEED to visit like now Torres! I have a dinner date tonight with this college freshman! " I roll my eyes_. He's such a man-whore!_

"Well It's good to see that things don't really change with you Mark." I chuckle; Mark scowls and waves the comment away.

"So how's it going with you and the blonde? Did you guys go below the 'northern mountains' or whatever the hell you were babbling about last week" _Why? What do I say? Wait. Was that the front door? Mom?_

"Mami?" I yell out my bedroom door. I walk over to the window and see Mom's Kia parked in the driveway. "Hey Mark, Mom's home I'll text you later. I promise!" _Maybe…_

"Is everything OK Callie?" Mark inquires. "Do you need to talk about something? Miranda said you weren't acting like yourself today" _Damn it Miranda, can't you just leave him out of this?_

"I-uh- I'm fine Mark." I shift uncomfortably and stare out my window. "I really need to go help Mom bring in groceries."

Mark sighs. "Alright Torres, when you want to talk about it, you know where to find me." _I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it anymore. She's gone, and it's my fault. _

"Good luck on your date tonight Mark. Text me and let me know how it goes."

"You're going to the dark place Torres." He gives me a sympathetic look. "Remember you have friends. Miranda and I are always here. Use us, please."

I nod and end the conversation. _Thank God Mom. _I sigh and roll off my bed and walk downstairs. Fang follows me but stops at the front door. He whines and refuses to leave the house. _Weird, he always follows me outside, especially when Mom comes home. _I run off the porch to help Mom bring in the remainder of the groceries. Then I hear it, the roar of the engine around the corner. I turn around and see a red Thunderbird pull up on the side of the house.

_Oh no…_

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I give all credit to the appropriate people. I do not steal characters, I borrow them.

AN: Here's Chapter 3! Leave me some feedback, please! Good or Bad I want to hear it

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everything freezes.

_Is my heart beating? Am I breathing? I can't be; my chest hurts. He can't be home already. _

Dad storms to the front gate and slams it shut behind him. I feel my heart drop to my feet. _He's so angry…._I hear Fang whimper in the living room.

"Lucia!" screamed my father angrily. "Where the hell are you woman?"

I cringe and he stomps by me and gives me a quick glance. _He looks at me as though I don't exist. It's like he's looking at me, but I know he's looking right through me. _I hear my mother drop the groceries in her hand and approach him.

There is a lot of incomprehensible yelling going on, but every so often I hear my name. I take the groceries I took out of the car and place them on the dining room table. I take this opportunity to slip up to my room. Fang follows me into the room and I lock my door and lean back against it. All I can do is slide down the door. I stay leaned back like this for a while; so long that Fang sits between my legs to comfort me. _Numbness…that's what I feel. _

I reach for my phone and scroll through the contacts _I…K…J…L…M. Yes M…Mar_k. I select Mark from my contact book but can't bring myself to hit the call button. _I can't see, why is my vision blurry?_ I realize I am sobbing so badly I'm shaking. _I can't call Mark, he's on a date with that freshman_. _I can't ruin his night. _

I put my phone down and it starts ringing. _Miranda. Do I answer it? _

"H-hello?" I answer weakly.

"Callie? Is everything ok?" Miranda asks. I can feel the concern in her voice. _Can I trust her with this? _

"I..uhh….no…everything's not ok" I say between sniffles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" _No… _"I could come over if you want. You don't have to talk, but I'll listen if you will." _No….she can't come over…_

"I think it would be a bad idea if you came over right now Miranda." I say hesitantly. _I need to tell her about Erica, but not right now. Not while he's this mad._

"What do you mean? Callie are you ok? I mean that physically, because I know your aren't emotionally. Don't try to tell me you are."

"There's a lot going on. I need to help Mami bring in the rest of the groceries and cook dinner."

I hear Miranda sigh on the other end. "Callie, something's going on, I can hear yelling. Do you need me to come over sit with you? You could come over here if you want."

"Miranda, I need to talk to you about something. I really need to talk to somebody about it." Heavy feet come stomping up the steps. "Oh shit. I…I have to go Miranda. I'll text you in a little bit. I'm not blowing you off, I really need to talk to you, but I need to go right now." _Please understand…_

I hang up the phone before she has a chance to object. Footsteps wander away from my door, towards the bathroom. _Where is he going? I heard him come up the steps. _The toilet flushes and I hear him walk back towards my room. The footsteps stop outside my door, Papi sighs and keeps walking.

_I feel like such a disappointment. He must hate me._

* * *

_AN2: Uh oh…What's going to happen? What does Callie have to tell Miranda? Is it about Miranda or about her father? _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I give all credit to the appropriate people. I do not steal characters, I borrow them.

AN: Here's Chapter 4, enjoy! Thanks for the feedback! Keep it rolling!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"_UGHH!" _ I groan loudly. _ No, it can't be time already._

BEEP BEEP BEEP. _Oh my god. Would you shut up already?! _ I feel around my bedside table to find the object that is blaring obnoxiously.

BEEP BEEP BE- *SMACK*

My intention was to beat the snooze button until the horrible noise stopped, but instead I knock my alarm clock off the table and onto Fang. He yelps as he jumps up and gives me a look like I threw a bucket of ice on him. All I can do is giggle, but he didn't seem too amused; he huffs and walks out of my room.

"Sorry Fangy!" I yell after him. He turns and looks at me, huffs again, and continues walking.

I roll over onto my stomach and pick up the clock. I turn it over only to find that the screen is cracked. _Figures, that would happen to me. I guess I better ask Mami for a new one. _I check the time on my phone and decide to get out of bed. After picking out my outfit and grabbing my towel I walk to the bathroom and climb into the shower.

As soon as I get into the shower I hear my phone buzzing on the sink.

"Oh c'mon! Can't I get a shower in peace?"

I quickly climb out of the shower and see a text from Miranda.

_Do you need a ride today?_

I quickly send her a text back and climb back into the shower. After I finish making myself presentable for school, I wander downstairs to find something to eat. After searching through all the cabinets I conclude all we have is cereal and toast. _Well that sucks…I guess I'll eat toast._ As I'm preparing my breakfast I hear a car pull into the gravel driveway. I peek out the window and see Miranda's baby blue Beatle in my driveway. I quickly gather my stuff and head out the door, stuffing my face as I go.

"**Running late there Cal?"** Miranda jokes as I jump in the car.

I sigh. "Yeah just a bit, I couldn't find anything to eat."

Miranda just laughs and pulls out of the driveway.

"**What was it that you wanted to talk to me about last night?" **_I guess I should've seen this one coming._

It's about a 15 minute ride from my house to school, so I figured I had better start talking or I'd be playing 20 questions until we arrived.

"Do you remember Erica Hahn?"

"**Oh yeah! That senior that was tutoring you in English?"**

"Yup that's her, well after many, many, late-night tutoring sessions, we-uhh- starting becoming friends. Well better than friends" I pause to examine her reaction. She is like a statue; she is showing no indication about how she will react. _Is she going to freak out? Please be OK with this…_ "One night after tutoring she kissed me; we were a thing for a while."

"**Oh? So how does this relate to what happened last night?"**

"OK so, Erica came over after school one day and we were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. I didn't hear the Thunderbird pull up to the house. My father came home from work early. He walked in and saw us like that and immediately started screaming. He threatened to call the police and everything. It was a mess."

I feel tears start to well up. _It was so scary. I can still remember his face. He was so mad that his face was starting to turn purple. I wasn't scared for me as much as I was for her. Don't get me wrong, I was still scared about what he was going to say to me, but I was petrified about what he would say or do to her._

"**Was that yesterday?"**

"No, it was like a week ago. After Erica left, Dad freaked out, like flew off the handle. He started screaming about how he raised his daughter in the Catholic Church. He said I should have known better."

"**What do you mean you 'should have known better'? That's ridiculous!"** Miranda exclaims.

"He started screaming bible verses at me, all of which were about being gay and how much of a sin it was. He said I betrayed him and Mami and how much of a disappointment I was. He also said that if he ever saw me so much as look as Erica I would be severely punished and he would call the police. He's been so angry since then. He's been drinking again too. He gets so angry it scares me Miranda. That's why I hung up the phone last night. I didn't want him to hear me talking to somebody and think it was Erica. That's the last thing I need right now."

"**So what are you doing about it now? With Erica I mean."**

"I called her later that night and told her what happened. She thought it would be better for both of us if we didn't see each other anymore. We haven't talked since, and then she changed lockers so that we wouldn't be tempted to sneak around. Sometime we see each other in the hallway, but that's it"

I feel myself start to unravel, I'm sobbing. We pull up to school and Miranda hands me a tissue. She wraps her arms around me in a warm embrace. She holds me until I calm down. She is saying something very softly, but I can't hear her over my own noise.

"**I hate to say this Callie, but it's almost 7:55. The bell is going to ring soon. I shouldn't have asked you this, I'm so sorry. **

"N-no Miranda, I should've told you sooner, M-Mark knew about Erica kissing me, but I didn't tell you. I'm s-sorry."

I just sit and stare out the window for a few minutes then we leave the car and approach the school.

_It's going to be another crappy day, but I can face it a little better knowing the Miranda is there for me._

* * *

_AN2: So what do you think? Will Callie's father ever come around? Will Callie talk to Erica?_

_AN3: Just as a heads up, I didn't forget about the schedule dropping. I'm getting to it! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I give all credit to the appropriate people. I do not steal characters, I borrow them.

AN: I apologize for the amount of time between updates. I started classes again yesterday, I promise I'll try to update when I can.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Keep your head down Torres. Nobody will know anything is wrong. _

I wander down D-wing towards my locker to find my new blonde, mystery neighbor standing at her locker.

"Hey you dropped your schedule yesterday." I say as I dig through my backpack for that piece of paper. _Smile, darn it! _I force myself to smile as I extend the paper to her.

"**I'm always losing things!" **She takes the paper from me. **"Thanks so much! I was freaking out when I got home and couldn't find it. I didn't know what I was going to do today if I didn't find it."**

"No worries, for future reference, if you do lose it again you can go to the main office and get a new one printed. I'm Callie by the way, Callie Torres." I extend my hand to her

"**I'm Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you." **She smiles and shakes my hand

_She's kind of cute; I wonder where she came from. Wow, those eyes! Those are blue eyes, but they aren't icy like Erica's were. They're a little greyer or something, I can't put my finger on it, but they're much more inviting. _

"So I…umm… You are…you're in my first period history class, want to walk to with me?" _Way to form a coherent sentence Torres. _

I grab my history book and shut my locker.

"**Sure! That would be awesome. I haven't really made any new friends yet. It's pretty hard."**

"Yeah it's pretty clicky. We tend to stay with our own and ignore the other groups. On top of that, this school is small, we all grew up together."

"**Well yeah, that, and my name is Arizona. I've gotten tons of weird looks already. My gym teacher said my name and every just looked at me. They gave me a look like I was disfigured or something."**

We turn the corner out of D-wing to A-wing. Christiana Yang and Meredith Grey are standing in the hallway talking to a tall blonde guy who I don't recognize. They stop talking and send me a quick glare. Yang groans and Grey rolls her eyes and tries to continue their conversation. When they look back at the blonde, he isn't facing them. Instead he is turned towards us. He looks at us and smiles. When he looks at us, I notice he has blue eyes that match Arizona's. She smiles back at him and runs and gives him a tight hug.

"Timmy!"She giggles at him. _She's even got a cute laugh. So innocent…_

"Who's your friend Zona?" He asks, gesturing towards me.

"Oh! Duh! Tim this is Callie, Callie this is my brother Tim." Tim smiles are Arizona says my name.

"Nice, you meet you Tim." _Smile Torres! _

I smile back hold out my hand for him to shake it, but instead of shaking it he takes it and kisses the back of my hand. This makes gesture earns me a good, hard glare from both Christiana and Meredith. _Right, you're mad it's me and not you. Get over it, it doesn't happen often. _

"_El placer es todo mío__"_ (The pleasure is all mine) he replies.

"Usted habla español, Tim?" (You speak Spanish, Tim?)

"Si, un poco." He laughs. (Yes, a bit)

Arizona glares at him and gives him a quick elbow to the rib cage.

"You are a show-off; you know that right, Tim?" She rolls her eyes. He just looks at her and laughs. She pouts and turns to me.

"You ready to go Callie? He's totally trying to steal you from me." Arizona shakes her first at him playfully "She's my new friend Tim, get your own!" She giggles at him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Zona. Keep your sophomore friend. I've got Christina and Meredith to be my new friends." Both Yang and Grey smile when he says their names. I think I even see Grey blush a little. _What a little girl. _ "Upperclassmen can't be caught socializing with underclassmen. It gives us a bad rep." He smiles and winks at her.

"Whatever you say Tim, we've gotta go or we'll be late. See you at home?" Arizona says. Tim nods in response. They wave and we part ways.

_Wow they fight like Aria and I. Except they don't draw blood or pull hair. Ha. Those were the days. Too bad she's off at college. I kinda miss her around. She was good to talk to. Maybe I'll call her later. _

We enter our history class and find two empty seats. Fortunately for me, this is my regular seat. Unfortunately for her, the seat she is seated on hasn't been used in quite some time. The desk is covered in writing, it's nothing new. The same old stuff like "MG and AK forever" and "history class sucks."

Arizona places her textbook and purse under her desk and a new writing is uncovered it dark handwriting. This writing is neat, its handwriting I recognize, lettering I've seen written on my own notes. It looks like it was written by my old tutor. It takes a second to register what it said. My heart sinks to my feet and I immediately feel nauseous. _ How could she?_

_**Callie Torres is thoughtless bitch.**_

* * *

AN2: What do you guys think? Will Callie confront Erica about the desk or will she just leave it eat at her? What will Arizona think? Leave me some love!

AN3; I apologize to my spanish-speaking readers if my grammar was incorrect. I know some spanish so I pair that with some phrases I found online to make the short dialogue between Callie and Tim.

AN4: Follow me on Tumblr! The URL is the same. Leave some suggestions in the comments on here or in my ask box. I really value your opinions. If you would like to see the story go a certain way let me know and I'll see what I can do! I want to make you guys happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I give all credit to the appropriate people. I do not steal characters, I borrow them.

AN: Here's a special treat. I made myself sit and learn all the bones in the back half of the cat skeleton today before I could do anything fun. I finished, so I thought I'd write another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Before I have a chance to react to the writing on the desk, the fire alarm goes off.

_I'm not sure if this is a saved by the bell moment or if this will be slow torture. Maybe I can see if a janitor has anything to get marker off the desk. If not, maybe I can cross it out with another marker…_

"What the hell?!" Arizona yells. She falls backwards out of her chair and hits her head off the floor. _Jeesh, I thought I was a clutz._

"It's just the fire alarm. Nothing to worry about, it's probably a drill" I put my arm around her waist and pull her arm around my neck to help her stand up. "C'mon hun, before we get yelled at for taking too long."

"Are you ok Arizona, you took a pretty hard fall?" I ask her as we walk out of the school. She gives me a quick nod, but she seems like she's not all here. _I wonder what she's thinking, is she really ok? Did she see the writing?_

"I'm getting a headache is all, I'll be ok Callie." She says as she rubs the back of her neck. "Maybe a little dizzy, but I'll be ok I swear."

We walk out to the football field to meet up with our class and I see Teddy Altman and Miranda talking. _Oh Teds is back from Virginia! I totally forgot! _

"Oh! Arizona, my friend is back from her vacation in Virginia, come meet her!" I grab her hand and pull her towards Miranda and Teddy. Miranda looks at us and smiles, I can't tell if it was something Teddy said or if it's because of me. Once we get there, I realize I am still holding Arizona's hand. I slowly unravel our fingers.

"Miranda, Teddy, this is Arizona. She's the new girl at school."I say, both of them smile. Teddy holds out her hand, Arizona shakes her. She then turns to shake Miranda's hand but is greeted with a big hug from the tiny woman.

"Oomph! Nice you meet both of you." Arizona says as she returns Miranda's hug. Arizona looks over her shoulder at me with a confused expression and all I can do is laugh.

Something doesn't feel right, I feel like I'm being watched_. _I turn around to find Erica staring at me from the opposite end zone. Something is wrong with her; I can see it in her face. _What the hell are you looking? _I hear the fire alarm go off. Erica turns and starts to head back into the school with her head down.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glace at it. I follow up the arm and try to find the face of the person who is touching me. Look up from fair skin and look into a set up pained blue eyes.

"I don't feel so great Callie." Arizona says. _She doesn't look so good either. _"I feel nauseous, and really really dizzy." She starts to sway a little, and grabs my waist to steady herself. "Can you take me to the nurse? I need to lie down."

"Of course I can." I turn to Teddy and Miranda, "I'm going to take her take her to the nurse. Can you tell Mr. Hunt I'll be in class as soon as I get her to the nurse?" Both of them nod and turn to walk back into the school.

"C'mon you, let's get you to Nurse Stevens." I wrap my arms around her shoulder and help her to the nurse. We get back to A-wing and walk past the main office and I notice Arizona feels heavier. I turn to look at her and her head is hung and her body is limp.

"Arizona?" I shake her gently. "Hey, c'mon look at me. Arizona?" _Crap. What do I do….I…._

I swing my other arm up under her knees and lift her up. She lets out a low moan but doesn't open her eyes. She looks very pale. _Ok…ok…I've got her. She's pretty light. I can take her down the hallway, it's not too far. _

I walk further down the hallway and into the nurse's office. Nurse Stevens drops the manila folder on the floor. Papers go everywhere, but she ignores them and walks towards me.

"What happened Callie?" She asks shocked. She tries to calm her expression, but there is still concern in her voice.

"She…she hit her head when the fire alarm went off. It startled her and she fell out of her chair, she said it was nothing, she felt fine. We went outside and she started complaining about a headache, and…and then she…she said she was dizzy. Oh god…what's wrong with her? Does…does she have a concussion?"

"Put her on the bed in the middle room. Do you know her parents' phone numbers off the top of your head?"

"N-no, I just met her today. She dropped her schedule in the hallway after school yesterday and I gave it back to her this morning. Her locker is next to mine. We walked to history class together." I say and I set Arizona down gently.

"Ok, what's her name?" Nurse Stevens asks as she pulls a small flashlight out of her pocket.

"Arizona…Arizona Robbins. She's new here. She just started here yesterday." I say as I watch her pull open her left eyelid and checks her eye. She shines the light into her eye and then against her cheek. I think she's checking her pupils "Her and her brother, they're new students."

"Do you know his name, Callie?" She asks as she's switches to her right eye.

"Tim. His name is Tim. He's a senior." She finishes checking Arizona's eyes and walks back to her desk. She starts keying something into the computer for a minute and starts to dial the phone.

"Ok Callie, Can you run to the office and have them page him here? I'm calling her parents; I think she may have a concussion. It's nothing serious, but they both work almost a half hour from here. It says here Tim has a car registered for student parking. Arizona's file says he is authorized to take her to the hospital in an emergency situation. It may be quicker for him to take her than wait for her them to get here."

"Yes, ma'am." I turn to walk out of the office; I quickly glance at her as I head towards the hallway. _She looks so small, so peaceful. _I walk down the hallway to the main office. The receptionist glances up from the computer as I open the door.

"Ms. Webber, can you page Tim Robbins to the nurse's office? His sister Arizona hit her head and is passed out. She's lying on a bed in the nurse's office. Nurse Stevens sent me, she said Arizona will have to go to the hospital and Tim is authorized to take her."

"Sure honey, I'll call for him right now." She turns to the computer and types in some information. She dials 1534 on the phone. "Hi, yes can you send Tim Robbins to the nurse's office. His sister may have a concussion and he needs to take her to the hospital. Ok, thanks. No problem Mr. Sheets. Ok, bye."

Ms. Webber hangs on the phone and turns back to me.

"Do you need a pass back to class or will you be going with them? It says on Tim's file they are new to the area, does he know where to go" She says to me.

"I'll go with them Mrs. Boulden. I'll take the absences for the rest of the day. It's not a big deal; my mom will be fine with it." She smiles and nods. I turn and walk back out of the main office and back to the nurse's office. Tim is standing next to Nurse Stevens talking on the phone. From the sound of it, he's talking to his parents. He sighs, I don't think he notices when I walk in. He looks frenzied.

"I don't know how to get there Ma, what if I get lost?" I walk towards him and place my hand on his shoulder. I think I startled him; he jumps and looks over his shoulder at me.

"I know where to go Tim; I'll go with you if you need me to." He smiles and nods.

"Ma, Arizona's friend Callie knows where to go. Do you mind if she comes with me? No, she's a good person. She helped Zona find her way to class." He pauses. "Ok. I'll see you when you get there. Love you. Be careful." He hangs up the phone and turns to me.

"Alright Cal, you ready to go?" I nod and we walk into the room where Arizona is. Her eyes are open and she seems better.

"You ready to go Zona?" Tim asks. She nods and starts trying to sit up.

"Woah, woah, go slow Arizona." I say and jump to help her up. Tim and I help her out to the car and get her settled in the back seat.

"Alright Tim, Let's go."

_You're going to be ok Arizona, I promise._

* * *

AN2: So now what? Does Arizona have a concussion? Will everything be ok? Will Callie and Arizona become a thing? What about Erica?

AN3: So I added a bunch of new people. I love the comments, keep them coming! I want to hear what you think, give me suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I give all credit to the appropriate people. I do not steal characters, I borrow them.

AN: Enjoy! Sorry again for the delay! Leave me some love!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"-lie" _Huh? Where am I?_

There's this noise in my right ear, it sounds like a metronome. It's calming, almost like a heartbeat or something. I remember listening to something like it before. It's almost walking speed, not too fast, but not too slow. It's so soothing, I feel myself being pulled back towards the darkness. I gladly go back.

"Callie?" I feel somebody shaking my leg back and forth gently. I open my eyes slowly and see that I'm still at the hospital. I see a fair hand on my knee, fingernails painted in blue. My eyes slowly adjust to the bright light coming through the window.

"Cal?" says a deeper voice.

I sit up and look around the room and see Arizona sitting in the hospital bed looking at me with concerned eyes. Tim is sitting at the bottom of the bed. I notice they are playing a card game on the wheelie hospital table.

"Hey." I mutter, my voice still husky from sleep. "How long was I out?"

"A whole week," Tim replies. _Omg! No! I couldn't have but, that makes no sense! _ Arizona starts giggling and smacks him in the shoulder.

"He's lying Cal, it's only been like two hours. No big deal, Mom and Dad just left to go back to work." Arizona replies, she motions for me to come closer. "Want to join us? We're playing rummy while we wait for the doctor to come back with my CT results."

"I don't know what you're expecting to find Zona. There's no brain up there in your blonde head, I don't need a silly x-ray to tell me that." Tim says, laughing hysterically at his own joke.

If looks could kill, Tim would've been dead. Arizona shot him a glare hard enough to turn him to stone. She holds this glare for a good thirty seconds until her resolve turns to dust. She cracks a smile and punches him in the arm.

"You're an ass you know that, right?" Tim smiles.

All attention turns to the shorter woman in blue scrubs that approaches the door. She pulls what looks x-rays out of a yellow envelope.

"Okay, Miss Robbins. So you CT results came back and you're cleared to go home. I just need you to eat a few crackers for me to make sure you don't vomit again." _Again? Did that happen while I was out too? Wow I missed a lot!_

"Sounds good nurse!" Arizona says enthusiastically. She looks at Tim and smiles. The nurse holds out a plastic bag with 3 crackers in it. It takes Arizona all of like 30 seconds and all three are gone.

"Wow, hungry or something Arizona?" I joke with her. She shoots me a glare and then giggles.

"Yeah I guess I am. I feel like I haven't eaten all day! I guess since I got sick and all that makes sense though." She smiles and turns to the nurse. "So how long do I have to sit here before I can go home?"

"We'll give it an hour and see what happens, sound good?" The nurse replies while she scribbles something on Arizona's chart.

I feel my phone vibrate, I open it to find a text from Mark.

_Torres! Skype! 10 mintes!_

I flip up my screen to reply to him.

_ I'm not home! I'm sitting at the hospital with Arizona and her brother. I'll text you when I get home; I promise I won't forget this time!_

I hit the send button and quickly put my phone back in my pocket. I look up from my phone to see Arizona and Tim staring at me intently. I look around the room a bit in confusion.

"Uhh…Did I do something wrong?" I reply very confused.

"Everything ok Callie?" Tim replies with concern in his eyes. "You were talking a bit in your sleep."

_Oh no…_

"I…uh…yeah…yes everything is ok. It was just my friend Mark. He wanted to Skype. I told him I'm here with you guys." As I say this, I see the concern slowly dissolve off their faces. Arizona starts to smile and flicks on the TV.

_Whew, dodged that bullet._

"Look! Bull riding!" She's practically jumping up and down as the PBA tournament returns from commercial break. "I wish I was cool enough to do something like this. I've always wanted to, but Mom never wanted me to. Dad was always ok with it, but Mom would never allow it."

Tim just laughs. "Listen here Zona, Dad wasn't ok with it. He said if it was ok with you trying a mechanical bull. You tried it once and immediately ate the mat, thus ending of your bull riding career."

Arizona scowls at him, punches him in the leg and looks back at me. "Well that's close enough isn't it? I wanted to do it sooo bad, but Mom wouldn't- OH MY GOD." She screams as she looks up at the TV.

We look up the screen to see a replay of a rider getting thrown off a bull hard she hit the ground with loud THUD and doesn't get up. As the bull is thrashing about she gets stomped on. She's not moving. Medical crews run out on the dirt to assist her. Apparently she's a big deal in PBA this year. The station goes to a commercial break and we all just stare at each other.

"THAT'S why you don't get to ride Zona." Tim says as points at the screen. "Mom didn't want her baby to end up with a concussion, or broken ribs, or a dislocated shoulder or anything like that. They get seriously hurt."

We continue to watch the PBA tournament until the nurse returns. She looks at Arizona and smiles.

"Well I guess you're clear to go home Miss Robbins. We just have to call one of your parents so that your brother can sign you out. Sound good?"

Arizona squeals and practically jumps out of her bed and hugs Tim and then me. I look at Tim and he just laughs. Arizona picks up on my confusion and laughs at me. She gives me another hug and then grabs my hands. She looks me in the eyes.

"I hate hospitals, they are so depressing! I spent a lot of time in them as a kid. I was born with a bad heart. It finally went kaput one day when I was playing football with Tim and his friends. I spend like 3 months in the hospital waiting for a new one. I still don't like them."

_Wow…there's so much to her I just don't understand. _I look at Tim and he looks very indifferent.

"She was very sick. We were all playing and she was running for the end zone and just passed out. I had to run back to the house and get my mom. She almost died like five times, it was so scary. So needless to say, we aren't fans of the hospital anymore." Tim says, looking at his sister. "Let's get you out of this place Zona."

After like an hour of paperwork for Tim, we finally get Arizona into a wheelchair. She fought us the whole way. She wanted to walk out in the worst way, but the nurses were insistent. We finally got her out the door and into the car.

"I don't know why I couldn't just walk out to the car. That was ridiculous! I'm not hurt or anything. I have a mild concussion woop-de-do!" Arizona exclaims. All I can do is laugh, as she is talking her hands are going a mile a minute.

"Hey so, quick question Arizona. Would you be able to talk if you sat on your hands? Like seriously! You talk with your hands more than I do, and I'm Latina! That's almost as bad as being Italian!" I say trying not to laugh at her.

She scowls at me. I can hear Tim trying not to laugh; Arizona reaches forward and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Hey! Don't assault the driver Zona!" Tim says between laughing.

"Yeah!" I chime in. "You're pretty mean to your big bro, he's being all nice to you and you keep beating him up."

Arizona crosses her arms and pouts. "Why don't you just gang up on me then guys! I see how it is" She ties to hold her pout, but it quickly dissolves away and is replaced with a smile. _She's too cute. _

We turn onto my street and Tim pulls into my driveway. I look around and it looks like nobody is home yet. I feel relieved.

"Thanks for bringing me home Tim. Hopefully my Jeep will be back in commission sooner than later."

Arizona gets out of the back seat to jump in my seat. She stops me on my way up the walkway. She gives me a hug and holds me for a second. She has a very concerned look on her face.

"Callie…If you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you, Ok? You were having a pretty bad dream earlier." I smile weakly and nod. She pulls out a pen and writes a phone number in the palm of my hand. She caps the pen, closes my hand, and kisses the back of it. "Don't hesitate to use that, ok?"

"Ok, go home and get some rest. You've had a long day Arizona." She brushes my comment off, smiles, and turns back to the car. Tim smiles and waves at me before backing out of the driveway, and then they're gone.

_Alone again._

* * *

AN2: Ok so Arizona is picking up Callie's pain. Will Callie confide in her or keep her in the dark? Leave me some love. I want your input! Tell me how you want this this to go!

AN3: Also! If you like my writing follow me on Tumblr. I reblog a lot of Calzona stuff, I even make my own photosets sometimes :)


End file.
